


Albuquerque Anyways

by a_funeral_u_say



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 8, ? - Freeform, Angst, First Kiss, Flowers, I dont know what to tag?, Kinda, Kleinsen, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, THEYRE LIL BABS, but yeah, by the way, i dont know, i dont know what the fuck im doing, ill link it in the notes, im sorry, its kinda all over the place, its short at the start but shh, kinda sad, no not really but um yeah, the tags are pointless, they do smorch at the end, theyre like, this was made bc of my friends' animatic, this will be alot longer i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_funeral_u_say/pseuds/a_funeral_u_say
Summary: Jared and Evan have been friends for years...until they split.But that doesn't mean they won't meet again





	Albuquerque Anyways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [munchiezxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchiezxx/gifts).



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M62utvQP28U I advise you watch this!!! when you get the chance!! its really great yoo

_Evan giggled at his friend, fixing the other's glasses. "I just noticed you have a gap!!" Evan exclaimed, Jared looking confused but laughing a bit. "You just noticed that?" Jared smiled a bit more, the gap in the middle of his row of teeth a bit more visible to Evan."Yeah!! I like it." Evan softly smiled, Jared feeling a fluttering feeling in his stomach. "Oh, I didn't know that. I didn't think it was that great, you can probably tell by how I don't show it sometimes." Jared explained, "but if you think so now I know so!! " He smiles brightly. Evan went to say something but was cut off by Jared grabbing his hand. "You know what, I promise when we get older I'm gonna marry you!!" Jared cheered, some people looking their way. Evan just blushed a bit and giggled._

 

Jared loved Evan, he did.  
But his heart nearly shattered when he got the news.

 

"Jared, honey, I need to tell you something." His mom softly said, sadness filling her features. "Yeah mom? What's wrong?" Jared questioned, worrying a slight. "You're friends with Hansen, right?" Jared nodded, getting more worried. What happened to him? Is he okay? "Well..His mother called me," Oh no. "and mentioned that they are going to be moving.." Jared felt his heart wilt at the words. His mother stood, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Will...I ever see him again..?" Jared quietly questioned, glassy eyes up at his mother. "I'm...not sure sweetie, but maybe one day you'll seem him again!" Mrs. Kleinman assured. Jared sniffled, wiping at his eyes and nodding. "O-Okay, Okay! Yeah! I-I'll see him again one day! I'll go find him!" Jared cheered. His mother smiled softly, picking up the small boy. "Alright hun but for now maybe you can stick to calling him, and sooner or later you'll be able to talk on Skype and stuff. I would let you now but its way to confusing for me." She chuckled, Jared giggling with. "So who's ready for some pasta?" She held the 'a' while Jared exclaimed happily, probably a reply of "I do!" 

About half an hour passes, and Jared is back in his room messing with the pile of Pokémon cards he's trying to sort out. He couldn't stop thinking about Evan. How far away would he be? Would he ever see him again? Would Evan even remember him? Will he change? Why didn't he tell him before hand?Would he ever visit? What if he gets lost or hurt? What if he doesn't call or text or doesn't respond for forever? What if our friendship is ruined? 

He stood up, grabbing a small bookbag of his, stuffing some stuff into it. He has a plan: Go see Evan and talk to him while you can. He's not leaving until tomorrow anyways! You have time! But...

Where in the hell is Albuquerque Anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> I MIGHT FINISH BUT I DONT KNOW!!  
> contact me at @a-funeral-u-say on tumblr!!  
> and totally check out @munchiezxx bc shes mainly the reason i made this shit yoo


End file.
